Just our luck
by lostiesgirl
Summary: The Doctor and Rose managed to find themselves in another universe, again. But with some interesting side effects, on top of the magic.


**_A/N: Yes I know it has been a while but a plot bunny that was on the back burner from Valentines day, fully realized itself again, so, here we are._  
**

 ** _Everything belong to their respective owners._**

* * *

As Rose Tyler made her first steps outside the TARDIS, into the wide forest, she instantly felt heaver and.. smaller somehow.

New planet, new sights to see, yet she felt something instantly wrong. And it had to do with the way she moved. The way her hands aren't in front of her as she walked into the new world.

"Rose! I think there's something about the..." The Doctor stopped mid speech. He must have felt the wrongness as well. "Oi! Pink and yellow pony!"

Rose whipped her head around, which to her, felt more larger than normal. "Where?" She looked with interest. She stoped as she saw a pony right in front of her. At least a cartoon like version of one. The blonde young adult woman (at least she hoped she still was) shouted at the brown pony. ''Where did you came from?''

The brown haired pony's, along with the rest of him, eyes widen at her. "Rose!?" The Doctor's voice said from the pony's mouth. "Oh boy, that was more than a bump in the temporal road."

"What the haystacks happened to us?" Rose felt the urge to cover her mouth with her hands, or her hoofs, as it were. She resisted, if only because her mind had not connected being able to walk and touch things with her front hooves. "What did I just say?"

"A swear, at least by this world's standards. But, there's something else, at the very least we would have felt the transformation that took place... Hold on!" The Doctor trotted back to the police blue box that she called home.

Rose looked around the solitary area, the tree swaying in the breeze. She tried not to think to much about how her hands are now in use for walking and walked back into the TARDIS.

"Different dimension, different bodies." Rose's jaw dropped, looking at the Doctor, in his brown suit, looking none worse for wear, like he hadn't turned into a pony for a few minutes. "Or something like that. I've never heard of such a thing happening quite rapidly."

Rose looked down at herself, laughing at her body. All those times she had criticized it, tried to lose enough weight to fit the bargin bin jeans her mum would find, she never felt more grateful for having all of her parts in working order.

The TARDIS, on the other hand, looked a bit off. Most notable in her lighting, which made the consul look less 'otherworldly' and more 'ready for a reading session'."Doctor?" She looked around for her alien friend, who seemed to have gone.

A exclamatory shout alerted her as to where he was.

The bright fuschia pink sweater wearing woman walked around the control room to find the Doctor, on his knees, holding a crystal near an open grate, his mouth a hairsbreadth away from the crystal. "So, what are you planing on doing with that, then?"

"Just giving it a bit more energy." He blew on it, Rose mesmerized at the sudden glow from it. "There we are then!" He stood up, somewhat startling the blonde. "Didn't have to give too many years away this time!"

"Whatcha mean by that?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor waved his hand off. "Don't worry about that for the moment." The Doctor held out the pulsing crystal, towards Rose. "Hold this, will ya?"

Rose wordlessly took it, the Time Lord taking off into the corridor hallway. The young adult busy herself by cleaning up the greasy papers from the delicious chips the Doctor had bought in Chilate. Pocketing the crystal into one of her sweater pockets, she headed towards the nearby bathroom (as near as it can get, given the five lefts and eight rights) to dispose of the papers.

Throwing them away in the rubbish bin, ready to be disposed to the Pandora waste cleaning planet when The Doctor had a chance to travel there, the short haired blonde took the time to look at herself in the mirror.

She had decided on using one of her favorite sweaters, with the tattoe like design of a bright red Rose in the back, along with her snug jeans and her a whim, she rifled through the bathroom to find the compact mirror with the solar light setting she bought way back in Applelox. She pocketed that item as well.

"Rose!" She heard her Doctor shouting for her. She looked at herself in the mirror, brushed a few strains of hair behind the shell of her ear, checked her teeth, made a mental note to ask the Doctor about heavy strength mouthwash, and walked away from the room.

"Hold your horses..." Rose trailed off as she took in the sight of the 3D glasses on the top of his head. "Okay, are we going to past the time seein' a movie?"

"Not exactly what these are for."


End file.
